


Wound

by skvllbvnny



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blood, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Ending, Injury, Major Character Injury, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvllbvnny/pseuds/skvllbvnny
Summary: You weren't sure what happened. But you were lucky he was here to help.





	Wound

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I'm still working on Like the Wind and Sea. I just wanted to do a dumb oneshot.

“Tell me on the pain scale how much pain you're in.”

You peered up at Guzma, eyes barely able to focus on the terrified expression on his face. You hated seeing him in such distress. His arms were where you were nested in right now, keeping you protected from any more harm. His white shirt was covered in your blood; as he asked you this, more blood was draining from the gash in your stomach.

Everything was a blur. You don't know what happened.

“Can I say twelve? Don't be scared,” you reassured him. The last thing you needed was him worrying about you. You would be fine.

You two were alone. Nobody was around you. Maybe a wild pokemon had attacked you or something had gone wrong in a battle. You don't know. The stars were out and the moon had crawled into the sky. 

“Can you breathe?”

“Yes. Where are we?”

“In the berry fields near my house. You know where I'm talkin’ bout. Somethin’ must've gotten you while my back was turned. But you'll be fine, your boy ain't gonna let you die.”

You smiled weakly up at him. He didn't seem to be phased by the blood on his hands. Maybe he didn't notice. "Hey. I love you.”

He smirked through the tears he was choking back. “I love ya more.”

As much as you'd love to reach up to kiss him, the pain in your abdomen was burning like somebody was pressing hot coals into you torturously. Fear was coursing through your whole body. But you'd be damned if you died like this.

“I’m gonna take care of ya,” he mumbled to you, momentarily releasing you so he could shimmy his jacket off his broad shoulders. He wrapped it around you so you wouldn't get too cold out here. Alola got cold at night. It was unwelcoming sometimes.

With whatever strength he had, he lifted you up bridal style, making sure you were in the least amount of pain possible.

You were lucky he lived so close. Nobody was home. He had always kept a spare key around in case he ever needed to come home in a flash, like this case. He had no idea where his parents were -- he didn't give a fuck right now -- but he knew that you needed to be safe somewhere.

When he opened his door, the first thing he did was carry you over to his bed and place you down on your back. He examined the huge cut again; it had finally stopped bleeding, but now you were caked in dried blood.

“Be right back.”

You could hear wild Spearows outside, almost masked by the sound of his footsteps going into his bathroom. Your dizziness had returned; you didn't miss the feeling at all.

Guzma finally returned with a warm washcloth in his hand and a whole roll of gauze padding. You've never seen him this prepared in his life.

“Tell me if it stings. I'm just gonna clean this shit out.”

You nodded. He lifted up your shirt higher to expose more of the wound. When the cloth touched on your cut, you sucked in your teeth. The immense pain returned once again as well.

“Fuck,” you cried out.

He pulled away and looked at you. He outstretched his free hand towards you. “Squeeze when it hurts.”

You grabbed his hand, looking up at his ceiling. You counted the cracks, taking your mind off the pain and squeezing his hand when it got too tough to stay calm. But Guzma promised you he'd be quick. Seconds later, you were finally bandaged up. The pain wasn't nearly as bad now. You could breathe again.

“Thank you,” you replied.

“Don't mention it.”

Guzma gently crawled in between you and the wall after kicking his shoes off and tossing his jacket across the room. “You'll be alright. We'll see Hala tomorrow and see what he says, okay?”

“Sure.”

“I ain't gonna let you suffer. You're my girl.”

You nuzzled your head into his shoulder and let yourself relax. You didn't realize how tense your body was as a way to lessen the pain. “Bleeding out takes so much energy from you, doesn't it?”

He chuckles at your remark and kisses your forehead. “I'm tired as shit, too. I think we oughta sleep.”

“I like the sound of that.”


End file.
